Marauders & Madness
by SpindleScone
Summary: Lily Evans and Adeline Wilson are best friends who are bullied their looks at Hogwarts for the last 6 en their other best friends Bertram Aubrey and Alice Prewett decide to give them a makeover that will change their lives forever.


**Part One: End of Year 6**

One week before the end of 6th year:

We start the scene off with Lily Marie Evans running to Transfiguration with her arms full of books and sweat gleaming on her face.

Too late.

Rita Skeeter stuck out a single dainty foot, and Lily, not paying attention because she was hurrying to make it to class on time, tripped and fell face first on the cold hard ground. Adeline Wilson looked helplessly before her shocked at the cruelty displayed by the vicious insect known as Reeta Skeeter. Adeline wondered where her Gryffindor was as she watched her friend stumble helplessly along the stone tiles.

Let's rewind shall we?

Lily Marie Evans was unfortunately not blessed in the looks department. In other words she was ugly. Really UGLY. If she were to be a magical creature she would look like what would happen if a troll and a blast ended skrewt had a baby. If she were to be compared to be compared to a muggle creature she would most likely be compared to your stereotypical Ugly Betty. Her face was crusty, lined with never ending pimples that made her look like a walking talking pizza. In fact she had so much acne that you couldn't even see her normal skin under her red and oozy blemishes. Apparently, it was rumored at Hogwarts that Lily Evans had a nasty case of Spattergroit, and most people stayed away from her at all costs. But it wasn't just her skin that made everyone say EW, it was also, well… the rest of her. Of course body shaming is discourteous, but the youngsters of Hogwarts didn't give a flying broomstick about the muggle trends of body positivity. They only saw stubby Lily Evans and what looked like 200 pounds of jello moving up and down as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. This earned her the name Engorgio Evans. Lily also suffered from huge molars, that made her sort of look like a chipmunk, and she embodied the Gryffindor house as her flaming and frizzy red hair looked like a lion's mane. The only thing Lily liked about her appearance was her bright evergreen eyes, but those too were hidden by her thick and gaudy glasses. Oh and she was SMART. Really smart. A brilliant student with potions and charms, if there was one thing that Lily was good at, it was magic.

Adeline Wilson was no better off than Lily in the looks department. She missed the genetic lottery bigtime. Even though her and Lily were polar in looks and personality, the Hogwarts population saw Adeline's outer beauty, or lack thereof. Reeta Skeeter unfortunately spread that Adeline was half mermaid half horse. She looked like a dermatologists mountainous nightmare with her and incredibly dry and flakey skin. She was so thin that most people at Hogwarts joked about whether or not she had enough money to buy a cheese burger or not. She had yellow misshapen teeth that were crooked and ugly. Like a dental hygienist's nightmare from hell. Plus she also happened to not be much better off in the getting bullied department than Lily. All of Hogwarts knew her as Adeline Wilson: Eternal loser.

Let's go back, shall we?

"Fuck off, Rita!" said Lily indignantly, brushing off the dust from her old robes. "You are such a coward, bullying others to make your arse feel better at night."

Rita, that cruel bitch just chuckled lightly, sending a dazzling and fake smile to Lily Evans.

"Hahaha Evans, at least I've got a tight arse, and a nice round one at that," she retorted back. "What do you have? Sorry but a jelly butt is hardly an arse." A few of the other Transfiguration students chuckled, sending Lily into a deep shade of red (not that anyone could tell, Spattergroit remember?).

"Just fuck off your high horse Rita. No one cares about your overrated and irrelevant opinion" Adeline jutted in, trying to muster the Gryffindor courage to stand up for her best friend.

Rita smirked darkly. "Haha? I fuck off my high horse? This is coming from the biggest horse-face loser Hogwart has ever seen, you disgusting mudblood." Adeline froze as the half of the Transfiguration room also started to laugh heartily.

Let's rewind a bit more shall we?

Rita Skeeter was a bitch. H. The queen bitch. Anyone who could bully heartlessly and at the same time make half the male population weak at the knees could only be named Rita Skeeter. With her dazzling blue eyes and her shiny blonde hair Rita emanated radiance with every step she took. She would have been the perfect fair maiden if it wasn't for her disgusting personality that screamed, "Oi, I seek attention!"

Shall we go back?

At the moment that Rita screeched the disgusting M word, the most extraordinary group of just entered the Transfiguration classroom. The biggest, rowdiest, most handsome clique of boys the world (or Hogwarts) has ever seen. Yes you know, I know, and most girls (and a few blokes) at Hogwarts _definitely _know- _the Marauders_. Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black. James Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs (respectively). Hallelujah. There's a parting of the clouds. Singing of the angels. Yes the Maruaders. _You heard me._

So maybe there isn't a chorus that bursts into song every time they enter a room… but it's pretty damn close. They are simply some of the most remarkable students to ever attend Hogwarts since its inception.

Let's start off with James shall we? James Potter is by far the most stunning boy that Hogwarts has ever seen. Chiseled features. Clearly Quidditch did wonders for his muscles. Gorgeous hazel eyes with dorky glasses that make him look even more attractive if that's even possible. Gorgeous girlfriend to boot (that would be Darcy Chester), and a pack of thugs right behind him (that would be the Marauders) whose sole goal was to wreak as much havoc they could on the castle and make Argus Filch's life a living hell. James- a genius when it comes to Transfiguration (as if we needed more reasons to drool… he's smart too? So not fair -_-). He's loyal to his mates, who he sticks to like gum against a desk.

Let's move on to Sirius Orion Black. He is KNOWN to the HOTTEST boy to ever attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His elegant hair, also known as god's gift, was so gorgeous that the female population at Hogwarts believed that it had to be insured for at least 5 million galleons. Speaking of the female population at Hogwarts, anyone who could hook up with 95 percent of the upperclassmen female population had to have the name Sirius Black. Yes you heard correctly. He was so stunning he even had an entire fan club dedicated to his name. Ahhhh Sirius… what's more he was also incredibly brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yeah I know, gorgeous _and can defend himself?_ Where do we sign up?

Remus Lupin… the kindest, most thoughtful boy to ever exist. He had soft, boy next door features that would be sure to make any girl's heart melt. Unfortunately, he also has these big scars across his face (did someone say furry little problem?), but what does it matter… Remus Lupin was the cutest boy at Hogwarts with a heart of gold. A skilled duelist and incredibly good at Care of Magical Creatures- Remus has us wondering what it takes to be born so perfect.

And lastly, a rather anticlimactic Marauder to finish on: Peter Pettigrew. Peter is the black sheep of the Marauders- dumb and not quite the looker. Therefore he tried to be nice with the ladies using the whole nice guy stereotype… which absolutely failed. Still as a result of his trying to be a nice guy… Peter was friends with a lot of girls. Just… those girls wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. Therefore he is left bitter and angry at why _nice guys finish last_. Every night before he goes to bed he wonders why every girl in the school wants to be with Sirius Black and not him, not realizing that Sirius has the looks and personality that Peter will never have… even if hell freezes over.

Let's get back to it shall we?

As soon as the Marauders entered the Transfiguration classroom, Rita Skeeter flashed a dazzling smile in Sirius' direction while Lily was still gathering the parchment that was all over the floor. Parchment that James Potter happened to step right on.

"Oi. Excuse me. You are stepping on my homework Potter," said Lily angrily.

James gave her a smirk. He wasn't used to girls talking to him in such an angry tone. In fact, he thought that most girls tended to giggle and get all nervous when he was in their presence. Hmmm the redhead is so interesting.

"Well… isn't it _clumsy_ for you… to drop your parchment like this? Evans, right?" He said calmly back.

"Stupid wanker… who do you think you are to step on my homework like this _git_? Just because your humongous head somehow fits on a broomstick and you're able to toss a red ball into some hoops, you seriously think you are better than everyone else? Well screw off Potter, don't mess with me," said Lily indignantly.

At this point, there was 2 minutes till the start of Transfiguration, and all the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were watching the showdown between Lily and the Marauders, eyeing each other anxiously to see what would happen if someone dares to stand up to a Marauder like this.

James just chuckled and said "Eh, well you're feisty. I like it Evans. But just for the record, no one talks to me like that," he flashed a smile and with decent reflexes Lily lunged for her wand, and this showdown turned into a duel.

Just before James had the opportunity to hit her with a well placed transfiguration spell that turned her hair green, Lily gave James a well placed tickling charm that brought him down to his knees.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Mcgonagall stormed into the classroom, well aware that 2 of her best students were engaged in a heated duel. "DUELING? IN MY CLASS? 50 POINTS TAKEN FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"But Minnie…" Sirius Black retorted. "We're only having a bit of fu-"

"5 MORE points from Gryffindor for Black's obscene and EXTREMELY uncalled outbursts and frankly abhorring self-control. Get yourself together young man… the term may be over but we still have work to do." Minerva Mcgonagall said loudly with a stern voice.

"Evans why is your Arithmancy book on floor dear? Come and pick it up off the ground!"

Lily picked up her Arithmancy book off the floor fuming. Fuming at Rita Skeeter who only bullied people for shallow reasons like looks and money. Fuming at the fact that James and the rest of the Marauders thought they owned the school. Fuming at how nobody gave a rats arse about each other as long as they fit into the delicate social hierarchy at Hogwarts. She was so annoyed. Rita making fun of her, calling her best friend a horse. She just couldn't. And no one bothered to stand up for them besides Bertram Aubrey and Alice. The two most wonderful and gorgeous people at Hogwarts.

Bertram was this Hufflepuff who was just incredibly kind and _very very gay_. He was also the kind of boy that was mega popular, just by how nice he was. He somehow managed to hang out with Lily and Adeline and not commit social suicide. The only thing Lily or Adeline couldn't stand about him was that he was _President _of Sirius Black fanclub. Yes, Sirius was as straight as a wand, but still Bertram had a _small_ infatuated with him. Overall though, Bertram was a sweetheart. He was incredibly gifted at beautifying potions and charms, and no one would be surprised if he ended up extremely wealthy due to his sharp beauty skills and entrepreneurial spirit.

Alice Prewett, the queen of fashion, is also is a goddess. It's not an exaggeration, too. Waist-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes,. Just goes to show how delicate the social hierarchy is when you're rich, pureblood, and beautiful. Especially when you've caught the eye of Frank Longbottom.

Lily is grateful to have her friends, as they made an otherwise ordinary life at Hogwarts _extraordinary. _But she has no idea how these friends of hers, Bertram and Alice, were going to change the entire trajectory of her and Adeline's last year of Hogwarts with one simple conversation at the Great Hall during supper.


End file.
